mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Trainer's Manual Mafia XII
| image = File:Highschoolclub.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = TMM Mafia XII: High School Club Mafia | host = Brainiac100 & Auramyna | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 4.13.13 | winningfaction = Baddie & Indy | roster = #, player #Flamebirde #Nana7 #Kikacat123 #vcvcvc12 #TheCube #dyalDragon #Akaslickster #Marksmanjay #Panther #YoDell #Lahiem | first = Slick | last = Flamebirde | mvp = | awards = - }} TMM Mafia XII: High School Club Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Brainy and Aura based on own design. It began on April 13, 2013 and ended in a Baddie & Indie win in D4 (April 22). Game Mechanics Rules *Kills are blocking *NK has no carrier, so it can not be redirected/blocked *Redirected spies get a correct spy on their new target. *OOP (Order of Precedence): Kill>redirect>trap>block *Faction OOP: Baddie>Goodie Explanation of OOP - This only comes into play in a loop of actions. Otherwise all actions go through. A loop will be broken by the highest action in the OOP going first. Faction OOP only comes into play if both goodie and baddie block are in a loop - i.e - baddie block overrides goodie block if they target each other. Tie rules: *Day 1 - none die *Day 2 onwards - all in tie roll randomly. Appears in night post: *Kills *Blocks *Traps *Needed saves *Successful RID Steals (acts as a block) Role Description Baddies - BTSC and NK. WINCON: Gain majority. #Band- Vote Manip (x0-x2) #Chorus- Block #Guitar Club- Redirect Goodies - WINCON: Outlive all baddies and Indy. #Chess Club - Vote Manip (x0-x3) #Mock Trial - choice of kill or follow spy each night. #Quiz Bowl - Block #Prom Committee - Trap #Debate Club - Yes or No Question #National Honors Society (NHS) - Save #Photography Club - Role Spy Indy - WINCON: RID 2 of 4 given roles then leaves the game. If wincon becomes impossible, secondary wincon is to be last standing. *Future Farmers of America (FFA): **RID Steal and use stolen action from a previous night. **Role spies twice during the game. (Max one per night. Stolen spies are in addition to Indy's 2 role spies.) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Kikacat123 *Flamebirde *nana7 *TheCube Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Flamebirde - Chorus - survived #nana7 - Guitar Club - Lynched D3 #Kikacat123 - Future Farmers of America - won and left school N4 as Future Farmers of America #vcvcvc12 - Mock Trial - Killed N4 by Chorus #TheCube - Band - Lynched D2 #dyalDragon - Photography Club - Lynched D4 #akaslickster - National Honors Society - Killed N1 by Chorus #marksmanjay - Prom Committee - Lynched D1 #Panther - Chess Club - Killed N3 by Guitar Club #Yodell - Quiz Bowl - Killed N2 by Guitar Club #lahiem - Debate Club - died at end Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8